Selviydy
by Wex-sama
Summary: Battle Royale. Tapa kaikki muut, jää henkiin, voita, pääse pois, selviydy. En voi ideasta ottaa itselleni kunniaa, koska en sitä omista. Battle Royale on keksitty ennen minua, vaikka hahmot omistankin.
1. I: Odota

**Päivää!**

**Ajauduin tuossa ei niin kauan sitten Battle Royalen pariin (mangan) ja ei herrajumala että maailmani meni sekaisin. Rakastuin välittömästi (mielettömään väkivaltaan ja muuhun semmoiseen). Ja totta kai minun pitää ficci siitä kirjoittaa~**

**En kyllä oikein tiedä, voiko täydellisesti fanfictionista puhua, sillä kaikki hahmot ovat omiani. Idea ei kuitenkaan ole omani, Battle Royale on keksitty ennen kuin edes opin lukemaan. Joten ehkä tämä lasketaan ficceihin.**

**Title: **Selviydy  
**Author:** Keksi  
**Rating: **Sanon, että M, en täsmällisyydestä ihan vanno, mutta uskon sen olevan paikallaan  
**Genre: **Laidasta laitaan vähän kaikkea, pääasiassa varmaan seikkailua, tragediaa ja vähän huonoa huumoria  
**Fandom: **Battle Royale omilla hahmoilla  
**Warnings:** (Kuten arvata saattaa) väkivaltaista sisältöä, epäsiistiä kielenkäyttöä, mahdollisesti kaikkea muutakin kukkahattutätejä helposti provosoivaa  
**A/N: **Olen tosiaan Battle Royalesta tutustunut vain mangaan (joka tietojeni mukaan mukailee kirjaa aika tarkasti), leffaa en ole nähnyt enkä kirjaa lukenut (surukseni, toivon mukaan saan sen vielä käsiini). Kaikki tietoni itse alkuperäisestä ideasta ovat siis peräisin wikistä ja mangasta. Lisäksi saatoin vähän siirtää pieniä Nälkäpeli-elementtejä mukaan (kuten tiedämme, nämä kaksi tarinaa muistuttavat hyvin paljon toisiaan ja Nälkäpeliähän syytettiin plagioinnista), kuten esimerkiksi sen, että tätä tosiaan_seurataan, kuvataan ja kommentoidaan._ Sairas maailma.

**Sen enempää hölisemättä ensimmäiseen osaan.**

* * *

**I: Odota**

* * *

Epäuskoisuus tuli ensin._Ei minua. Ei näin voi käydä minulle. Tämä on mahdotonta. Miksi minä? Ei näin voi tapahtua..._

Niin ajatteli aivan varmasti jokainen, joka pakotettiin osaksi tätä tragediaa. Ja jokaisen vanhemmat myös. Ei kukaan halunnut menettää omaa lastaan - niin rasittava kuin se oma 16-vuotias teini saattoi ollakin.

Seuraavana tulivat kauhu ja epätoivo yhtä aikaa. He joutuisivat taistelemaan. Toisiaan vastaan. He, luokkatoverit, jotka tunsivat toisensa ja muodostivat suhteita keskenään. Heidän olisi tapettava toisensa. Vähintään yksi aina vuorokauden sisään. Tai he kuolisivat kaikki. Jos pelasi sääntöjen mukaan, yksi jäisi henkiin.

Kuolemanpelko leijui siinä luokkaa esittävässä huoneessa raskaana sumuna, jota he hengittivät. Suurin osa heistä itki. Niin oli Ravenkin vähän aikaa itkenyt, mutta nyt kyyneleet olivat kuivuneet. Kohta heidät lähetettäisiin matkaan tuolle kuolettavalle alueelle. Millainen se sitten olikin.

Raven ymmärsi. Ei ollut aikaa itkeä. Ei, oli mietittävä selviytymistaktiikka. Kuolema ei miellyttänyt, vaikka se oli hyvin todennäköinen. Mitä pitäisi tehdä?

Häntä ei houkuttanut ajatus pelaamisesta. Se oli liian helppo tapa hukata itsensä. Ei ollut hyvä alkaa räiskimään. Vain, jos oli pakko.

Hän vilkaisi luokkaa jälleen. Kukaan ei uskaltanut puhua ääneen, mutta hän se ei estänyt tekemästä huomioita. Tärkeitä asioita, joita näki pelkistä eleistä. Merkityksellisiä katseita neljän pojan välillä. Liittouma. Lisan katkeileva hengitys. Sekoaminen. Evelynin hitaasti putoilevat kyyneleet ja silmät kiinni pulpetissa. Itsemurha.

Tummatukkaisen tytön katse pysähtyi hetkeksi. Ryan. Tämä istui ilme kivisenä ja eteen suunnattuna. Raven ei ollut varma, oliko tämä missään vaiheessa itkenyt.

Heissä oli vähän samaa, mutta toisaalta taas ei yhtään. Hän itse kommunikoi paljon enemmän, näytti osaamistaan. Varma ysin tyttö. Mutta vetäytyi silti mieluiten omiin oloihinsa. Niin teki myös Ryan. Tämä oli vain vielä hiljaisempi ja vähäilmeisempi. Mitä tämä tekisi? Pelaisikohan hän?

Ruma opettaja rykäisi ja aloitti. Pälä pälä matkaan. Sen verran arvostusta Raven soi kyseiselle surkealle ihmisyritykselle, että sentään ketään heistä ei ollut ammuttu heti kättelyssä. Hän oli nähnyt sen tapahtuvan aiempina vuosina. Ohjelmasta ei pidetty paljoa mitään salaisuuksina.

Nimiä.

"Tyttö #1, Carmen Dunn."

Carmen tärisi noustessaan ylös. Tärisi edelleen, kun tämä käveli luokan eteen, lantio kuitenkin edelleen tyypillisesti keinuen. Otti repun ja katosi ovesta.

"Poika #1, Joel Rice."

Vaalea, itkuinen poika lähti liikkeelle.

"Tyttö #2, Angelica Cain."

Angelicat olivat stereotyyppisesti luokan kauneimpia. Ei mennyt tällä kertaa oikeaan osoitteeseen. Maantienvärinen hiiritukka ja muutenkin hiirimäinen olemus eivät tehneet Angelicasta kovin kaunista.

"Poika #2, Rafael Marshall."

Keskikokoinen poika nousi ylös, yritti esittää urheaa. Tämä oli yksi liittoutujista, Raven huomasi.

"Tyttö #3, Zoe Phillips."

Räikeät rastat. Helppo maalitaulu ja sääliksi kävi.

"Poika #3, Curtis Chandler."

Musta, hoikka ja nopea. Vaikeampi. Ei saisi helpolla kiinni.

Raven oli vähällä hätkähtää. Hänhän arvioi heitä kuin olisi seuraavaksi tappamassa heidät._Ei, ei, ei. Vain, jos oli pakko. Pysy ihmisenä._

"Tyttö #4, Kaithlyn Daines."

Elovenatyttö. Hento ja kiltti. Ei voinut olla säälimättä.

"Poika #4,Matt Wilson."

Mitäänsanomaton.

"Tyttö #5, Gwen Bouchard."

Kauneimman tytön kruunun kantaja. Ruskeat, paksut kiharat ja kaunis suu. Gwenin poskilla kiilsi muutama kyynel, mutta kävely olivat varmaa. Ravenin teki mieli hymähtää. Luokkakuningattaria oli aina syytä varoa.

"Poika #5, Alexander Soto."

Alex oli fiksu. Ei nörtti, vaan fiksu. Tällä olisi suunnitelma. Askeleet kertoivat sen. Ne olivat matkalla sotaan.

"Tyttö #6, Lisa Rodgers."

Lisa raukka. Nyt jo menettämässä itsensä. Parempi pysyä kaukana, tämä tappaisi, koska sekoaisi, Raven painoi mieleensä.

"Poika #6, Henry Smith."

Mitäänsanomaton. Ei kestäisi kauan.

"Tyttö #7, Christie York."

Toinen nätti tyttö. Vaalea ja pieni voimistelija. Ehkä se olisi hänelle hyödyksi.

"Poika #7, Andre Montgomery."

Toinen liittoutunut poika. Joukon johtaja, tarkalleen ottaen. Raven tiesi Andren. Tällä oli auktoriteettia enemmän kuin keskiverto-opettajalla. Ikävä kyllä tämä myös käytti sitä väärin.

"Tyttö #8, Melanie Harrison."

Mitäänsanomaton.

"Poika #8, Marlon Gill."

Ei voinut tietää. Korkea sekoamispotentiaali.

"Tyttö #9, Hannah Faderlove."

Hauras, hento ja pelokas. Kaikki Hannahit olivat, ainakin hänen kokemuksensa mukaan.

"Poika #9, Ray Miller."

Kun tummatukkainen poika nousi ylös, Raven lopetti hetkeksi hengittämisen. Hän oli seuraava. Pitäisi toteuttaa taktiikka ja toivoa, ettei ulkona ollut joku väijymässä jo nyt. Heti kättelyssä kuoleminen oli kaikkea muuta kuin tyylikästä.

_Nyt se tulisi, älä panikoi, toteuta taktiikka..._

"Tyttö #10, Raven Galbraith."

Se oli tuomion ääni. Raven pakotti hengityksen pysymään tasaisena ja nousi hitaasti ylös. _Pidä katse edessä, älä panikoi, toteuta taktiikka..._

Helvetti, katse halusi lipsua. Hän otti ensimmäiset askeleet. Ne eivät tärisseet. Hyvä. Hän näki vasemmalla vaalean, graafisesti leikatun ja hyvin asetellun tukan. Tukan omistaja lähetti hänelle likaisen virneen ja pitkän katseen. Hän irvisti sisäisesti inhosta. Likainen, vastenmielinen, kieroutunut.

Raven jatkoi eteenpäin, ohittaen monta tyhjää ja muutaman yhä asutetun pulpetin. Jack Taylor, tämä olisi hänen jälkeensä, liittoutunut... Jennifer Wade, mitenköhän tämä selviäisi, ehkä etsisi ystävänsä... Stacy Newton, ehkä tämä tekisi yhteistyötä edellisen kanssa...

Hän pysähtyi reppupinon eteen. Sotilas ojensi hänelle yhden. Toinen avasi oven. Raven veti henkeä ja kieltäytyi katsomasta luokkaa lähtiessään eteenpäin.


	2. II: Juokse

**Toinen luku, olkaa hyvät.**

* * *

**II: Juokse**

* * *

Se oli sekoitus. Jonkin verran hylättyä kaupunkia, joka jatkui ainakin niin pitkälle, ettei loppua nähnyt siltä paikalta. Toisessa suunnassa kalliot. Niiden edessä mäntymetsää. Sen verran Raven osasi sanoa välittömästi. Ei ruumiita ihan heti näyttämöllä. Joku saattoi silti väijyä.

Mihin suuntaan? Tyttö vilkaisi ympärille. Mihin muut olisivat voineet mennä? Liittoutujat olivat taatusti kaupungissa. Se oli heille oikea paikka. Alex... kalliot. Sinne ei vielä kukaan olisi muuten menossa. Liian avonainen, eli täydellinen. Gwen oli todennäköinen vaara. Ja Lisa. Nämä saattoivat olla missä vain. Ehkä metsässä. Se vaikutti tyypilliseltä. Joten mitä hänelle jäi?

Alex ei ollut luotettava. Ja kaupunki oli tarpeeksi iso ja lähellä metsän rajaa. Raven ampaisi juoksuun.

"Poika #10, Jack Taylor", kuului. Kovaäänisiä oli ilmeisesti siroteltu joka puolelle. Niin oli myös kameroita, varmaan kaikissa mahdollisissa piiloissa. Hämmentävää, ettei kukaan tosiaan ollut "koulun" luona väijymässä.

Hänen pitäisi olla nopea ja mutkitella. Jos hän oli oikeassa, Jack tulisi samaan suuntaan kuin hän. Ja todennäköisyys, että tällä oli jokin tuliase tai vastaava, jolla päästää hänet ruumiistaan matkan päästä, oli luonnollisesti suuri.

Raven jatkoi kaupungin alueelle (poimittuaan kartan ensin repusta). Nyt oli varottava, mutta liikuttava nopeasti. Ja ei suoraan. Vasemmalle. Hän pujahti talojen väliin kujalle.

"Tyttö #11, Viola Nelson."

Vittu, hän oli liian hidas. Jack saattoi olla jo lähellä. Raven kiemurteli talojen, teiden ja autojen välistä eri suuntiin. Puhetta ei mistään kuulunut vielä. Eikä muitakaan elonmerkkejä. Ei kun...

"Mitä luulet, kauanko Jackillä menee?"

_Ei jumalauta_. Täysin väärä suunta, puhe oli kuulunut kulman takaa. Hän oli aivan lähellä. _Ei hyvä, ei hyvä lainkaan_. Raven perääntyi, hiljentäen vauhtia. Toiseen suuntaan. Heti!

"Minuutti tai kaksi, ellei joku ollut väijyksissä heti ovella ja tappanut sitä", Andren vastaus kuului heti vaimeampana, Ravenin liikkuessa oikealle. Toivottavasti tämä ei olisi Jackin reitti...

"Poika #11, Tracy Howell."

_Ei, ei, ei… älä tule tänne… ei vielä…_

"Jack, vihdoin!"

Se oli käynyt liian lähellä. Mikä moukan tuuri. Raven perääntyi lisää. Askeleita hänen suunnastaan ei kuulunut, Viola ja Tracy eivät selvästi olleet valinneet kaupunkia. Eikä näköjään kukaan muukaan. Tai jos oli, tämä ei liikkunut.

* * *

Minne nyt? Hän ei voisi juosta loputtomiin. Pitäisi pysähtyä ja tehdä inventaario. Vaan missä?

Kuinka sopivaa. Kohdalle osui kaksikerroksinen talo. Tai oikeammin hänen huomionsa kiinnitti puutarha. Hyvin hoidettu, korkeat aidat, joista ei nähnyt läpi. Hyvä paikka maastoutua. Raven tutkaili koristeellista porttia. Toivottavasti se ei narisisi pahasti.

Ei narissut. Pientä ääntä se piti, mutta ei liikaa, kun hän myös sulki sen. Ei kannattanut jättää merkkejä, että siellä oli käyty. Raven pälyili ympärilleen ja painautui talon seinustalle, lähtien hivuttautumaan kohti takapihaa.

"Tyttö #12, Jennifer Wade."

Takapiha oli myös tyhjä. Hetken helpotus. Raven valui istumaan seinään nojaten ja avasi repun. Ruokaa, kynä, kompassi, vettä... ja iso ranneke. Sisään vedettävän, piilotetun terän ranneke.

Raven oli nauraa. Olivatko järjestäjät kenties saaneet yliannostuksen _Assassin's Creed_iä? Hän nosti rannekkeen. Olivat tai eivät... hän oli pelannut kyseisiä pelejä. Paljonkin. Joten parempaa kantajaa kyseiselle aseelle ei olisi voitu keksiä.

Hän asetti sen paikalleen oikeaan ranteeseen ja veti sormensa pois tieltä. Mekanismi oli yksinkertainen ja toimi hyvin. Loistavaa.

Vikaa oli oikeastaan siinä, että hän ei voinut nyt puolustautua tai hyökätä kaukaa.

"Poika #12, Clayton Mills."

Nyt. Hän tarvitsi hiotun taktiikan. Raven poimi kartan ja kompassin. Hän ei voinut pysyä täällä ikuisesti. Talo ja sen puutarha olivat sen verran huomiota herättäviä, että väkisinkin joku ajattelisi hänen tai jonkun muun siellä piilottelevan. Jos hän haluaisi sisätiloista suojaa, pitäisi valita toisenlainen paikka. Kenties kerrostalo jostain läheltä aluetta, joka oli joskus ollut keskusta? Tai sitten ei. Niistä oli vaikeampi paeta, jos sille tuli tarvetta.

"Tyttö #13, Kelly Evans."

Menisi vielä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin he olisivat kaikki mukana pelissä. Olikohan joku kuollut jo nyt? Laukauksia ei ollut kuulunut, mutta oli niitä hiljaisiakin aseita. Kuten Ravenilla itsellään.

Askeleita tai liikettä ei kuulunut. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös, edelleen nojaten seinään, ja siinä kiinni pysytellen lähti hivuttautumaan etupihalle.

"Poika #13, Roberto Harvey."

Vielä kymmenen jäljellä. Helvetti, heitä oli paljon. Hän ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi sitä oikeastaan koskaan. Se oli ollut itsestäänselvyys.

Etupiha oli suojaisa, mutta hän näki hyvin tielle. Ei ketään.

"Tyttö #14, Stacy Newton."

Raven astui varoen tielle. Hänen päänsä pyöri eri suuntiin kuin huuhkajalla. Se näytti varmasti typerältä, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, kun oli oma henki kyseessä.

Sitten - suunta. Ei ainakaan sinne, mistä hän oli tullut. Liittoutunut poikaporukka odotti vielä yhtä jäsentään ja varmasti aikansa kuluksi järjestäisivät itselleen viihdettä "ohikulkevista".

"Poika #14, Ryan Anderson."

Ravenin oli myönnettävä - tämä ei näyttänyt hyvältä. Hän oli yksin, kykeni vain lähitaisteluun ja oma älykkyys teki hänet varsin vainoharhaiseksi.

Miksei hän voinut olla yksi siitä neljän porukasta? Hetkellinen liittouma loi sen lohdullisen turvallisuuden tunteen - vaikka loppujen lopuksi päätyisikin tappamaan kaikki muut.

"Tyttö #15, Evelyn Flowers."

Evelyn suuntaisi kallioille ja hyppäisi sieltä alas. Luultavasti. Kannattaisikohan suunnata sinne? Toisaalta samassa suunnassa olisi varmasti vähintäänkin Alex, mikä oli riski.

Paikalleen ei ollut hyvä jäädä. Ja hän oli tullut vasemmalta. Eli viistoon oikealle - tietenkin mutkitellen.

"Poika #15, Tyler Cross."

Raven irvisti jälleen, nyt enemmän kuin sisäisesti.

Ei ääniä. Hän katsoi pikaisesti kulman takaa. Reitti selvä. Tämä tapa liikkua oli kuitenkin suuri riski. Kohtaaminen jonkun kanssa olisi lähes väistämätön. Raven toivoi, että kohdattava olisi siinä tapauksessa valmiiksi ruumis.

"Tyttö #16, Louise Logan."

Enää viisi, ja he kaikki olisivat pelissä. Elävinä tai kuolleina, hän ei tiennyt, oliko kukaan jo päässyt hengestään. Raven raapi kaulaansa kevyesti

"Poika #16, Kevin Barber."

Viimeinen liittoutuja. Pian nelikko lähtisi liikkeelle. Mielellään johonkin toiseen suuntaan, eikä tänne. Vaikka oli hyväksyttävä se tosiasia, että hän luultavasti tulisi kuolemaan, ei se ollut suunnitelmissa aivan alkumetreillä.

"Tyttö #17, Julia Walton."

Kaikki kauniit tytöt pelissä. Hän tosin epäili näiden yhteistyökykyisyyttä. Kasvot vastakkain he olivat toki ystäviä, mutta jokainen kyllä iski veistä lapaluiden väliin aina, kun siihen oli tilaisuus. Julialla, Gwenillä ja Christiellä ei ollut samanlaista sidettä kuin neljällä liittoutujapojalla ja Raven epäili senkin siteen pitävyyttä.

"Poika #17, Tom Myers."

Tom olisi epäreilun edellä muita, jos saisi kunnon aseen käsiinsä. Tämä oli metsästäjä. Se olikin ainoa, mitä hän varsinaisesti pojasta tiesi.

"Tyttö #18, Vicky Reese."

Viimeinen tyttö. Mutta ei pelin viimeinen. Sen paikan Raven mieluiten olisi varannut itselleen. Tuskin maailman hankalin tehtävä, mutta eri asia olikin, kuinka monta poikaa siinä vaiheessa oli jäljellä.

"Poika #18, Jordan May."

Ja siinä. Kaikki ulkona. Nyt voisi kutsua pelin virallisesti alkaneeksi. Hän tiesi, että heidän yleisölleen se olikin juuri sitä.

Kunnon väkivaltaviihdettä parhaaseen katseluaikaan. Ilman ammattinäyttelijöitä ja stunttimiehiä. Ekstroissa ei olisi pilalle menneiden kohtausten koosteita, sillä toista mahdollisuutta ei ollut.

Raven jatkoi eteenpäin.

* * *

**A/N: Ja peli alkaa~ Oi kun mukavaa. Huomaatteko tämän sarkasmin?**


	3. III: Löydä

**Kolmas luku, jossa ehkä vihdoin alkaa tapahtuakin jotain, kun peli on saatu käyntiin. Kaksi edellistä nyt olivat enemmänkin pohjustusta.**

* * *

**III: Löydä**

* * *

_"Kaikki kilpailijat ovat pelissä mukana! Nyt onkin sopiva aika esittää ensimmäiset veikkaukset! Mitä mieltä olet? Kuka on tämän kerran voittaja?"_

_"Vaikea sanoa. Vielä emme ole oikeasti mitään nähneet, mutta alkuasetelmien pohjalta sanon, että seitsemäs poika on vahvoilla."_

_"Aivan, Andre Montgomery. johtajatyyppiä. Luonnollista, ja mahdollisuudet vaikuttavat myös aseistuksen kannalta hyviltä. Entäpä sinä?"_

_"Viides poika, Alexander Soto. Näkee jo kauas, että hän on joukon älykkäin."_

_"Mahdollista, mahdollista. Vahva taktikko, ilmeisesti. Eikö kukaan aio veikata tyttöä?"_

_"Ei ole kovin vahvoja ehdokkaita tarjolla. Korkeintaan voisi veikata seitsemättä tai viidettä, mutta niiden puolesta en laittaisi rahojani likoon."_

_"Kymmenes on kyllä vahvin tyttöehdokas voittajaksi. Fiksu ja varovainen, sekä samanlainen taktikko kuin Soto."_

_"Ehkä, mutta myös aavistuksen vainoharhainen, koska on sen verran fiksu. Sotolla ei ole samaa ongelmaa."_

_"Minäkin kyllä veikkaisin Raven Galbraithia, jos voittaja tyttö tulee olemaan. Mutta ohjelma vasta aloitettiin ja kaikki on vielä auki. Vielä muita veikkauksia?"_

_"Kyllä. Ryan Anderson, neljästoista poika."_

_"Miksi?"_

_"Liian selviytyjämäinen. En osaa kuvitella hänen kuolevan tuolla."_

* * *

Ei ihmisiä, ei ruumiita, muutama kani. Ja ne eivät olleet mitään citykaneja. Metsä näkyi kerrostalojen takaa.

Raven liikkui. Tämä oli ahdistavaa. Ketään ei ollut näkynyt missään vaiheessa, eikä mistään kuulunut ihmisestä lähteviä ääniä. Vaikka sen olisi pitänyt olla hyvä juttu, odottaminen ja tieto kohtaamisen välttämättömyydestä tekivät olon erittäin inhottavaksi. Ei hän voisi selvitä ilman, että joku sattuisi vastaan. Ei auttanut kuin toivoa, että se joku olisi siinä vaiheessa ruumis.

Hän livahti kerrostalojen väliin. Paljonko kello oli? Ohjelman "virallisesta" alusta oli kulunut aika vähän aikaa. Oikeasti se oli alkanut siinä luokkaa muistuttavassa huoneessa.

Vartin yli kuusi. Hän vilkaisi jälleen ympärille, myös ylös, vaikka taloissa ei ollut sillä puolella ikkunoita. Luodista tai teräaseesta selkään tai mihinkään ruumiinosaan ylipäätään saaminen kuolleesta kulmasta ei ollut miellyttävä ajatus. Hän olisi halunnut ajatella, että se oli raukkamainen keino tappaa, mutta se olisi ollut tekopyhää. Niin Raven itsekin tekisi. Kun pelissä oli oma elämä tällaisissa olosuhteissa, kunnia oli yhtä arvokasta kuin kaninpaska.

Tyhjää. Vähän lisää tyhjää. Jälleen kani. Autiota. Metsää. Kani. Köysi. Josta roikkui jotain.

* * *

_"Näyttää siltä, että ensimmäiset uhrit ovat selvillä, jo 20 minuutin kuluttua Ohjelman alusta."_

_"Aivan. Ei tämä mikään nopeusennätys ole, muistatte varmaankin kolmen vuoden takaisen tapauksen?"_

_"Ah, tietenkin. Verilöyly heti kättelyssä. Heillä ei ollut kovin hyvä luokkahenki."_

_"Ei. Mutta takaisin tähän hetkeen. Kuten olemme saaneet nähdä, kuolleita on jo 20 minuutin pelin jälkeen kaksi. Tyttö ja poika, tasa-arvoisesti."_

_"Aivan. Kuin myös kuolintavat. Toinen itse aiheutettu ja toinen taas ensimmäinen toisen kilpailijan uhriksi joutunut."_

_"Hyvät katsojat, pysykää mukana! Illalla lähetetään myös kooste ensimmäisestä kuudesta tunnista, sekä ilmoitetaan kaikki siihen mennessä kuolleet."_

* * *

Kuinka sopivaa. Tai oikeastaan suoraa vittuilua. Antaa nyt juuri sille henkilölle köysi, joka todennäköisimmin päätyy itsensä sen avulla tappamaan.

Evelyn oli sievä ruumiinakin. Tummanvaaleat letit olivat yhä siistit. Vaikka iho oli muuttunut kuolleen kalpeaksi, poskien kyynelvanat olivat tuoreet. Kuolemasta ei ollut kauan aikaa.

Raven halusi oksentaa. Oli aivan eri asia nähdä televisiossa silvottu ruumis kuin tosielämässä täysin siisti ja yhdessä palassa oleva hengetön. Vieläpä sellainen, jonka hän tunsi. Ei hyvin, mutta kuitenkin.

Mitään ei tullut ylös. Kun Raven oli siitä varma, hän astui lähemmäs. Oli kamalaa ajatella niin tunteettomasti, mutta hänen olisi otettava köysi ja jatkettava eteenpäin. Sen sijaan, että olisi surrut puolituttua luokkatoveria. Siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Köydestä oli.

Solmu ei ollut kummoinen, joten hänen ei tarvinnut edes vetää terää esiin. Oli ihme, että niin surkealla tekeleellä oli onnistuttu hirttäytymään. Se ei ollut erityisen pitävä. Köysi irtosi oksan ympäriltä vaivattomasti.

Sitten se inhottavampi osuus. Raven ei halunnut koskea Evelyniin. Mutta nyt oli pakko. Ja oli sekin sitten koettu. Miltä ruumis tuntui. Sitähän he olivat joskus pohtineet.

* * *

_"Ei kai se sen kummempi voi olla kuin ihminen yleensä. Mitä nyt kylmempi", Alex kohautti olkiaan._

_"Riippuu siitä, kuinka vanha se on", Raven huomautti._

_"Niinpä. Jos se on ihan tuore, niin se ei eroa, mutta jos se on ehtinyt mädäntyä..." Ryan puhui välinpitämättömän kuuloisena._

_"Kiitos vitusti mielikuvasta."_

_Alex nauroi._

_"Lopeta, Ryan. Enkelipojan pienet korvat eivät kestä", hän vinoili. Angel tuhahti._

_"No ei se mitenkään erityisen mukava ajatus ole. Ellet sä sitten ole joku nekrofiili", hän sanoi._

_"Voi ei, nyt se selvisi, Soto." Ryanin ääni oli edelleen monotoninen, joka tuntui vain lisäävän ivaa. Sen kohde nauroi edelleen._

_"Hyi, ei kahdeksasluokkalaisten kuulu tuollaisia sanoja tietää", Alex jatkoi, "hei Raven, kasvata pikkuveljesi kunnolla."_

_"Ei se minun vastuullani ole, tietääkö se, miksi ruumisfetissiä kutsutaan", Raven hymähti._

* * *

Alex oli ollut oikeassa. Tavallinen, mutta normaalia kylmempi. Silti ei tehnyt mieli koskea enempää kuin oli pakko, eli vain niiden hipaisujen verran, kun hän yritti löysätä silmukkaa. Viimein se oli tarpeeksi. Se, mikä oli ei niin kauan sitten vielä ollut Evelyn Flowers, valahti hänen jalkoihinsa. Hän yritti jättää sen huomiotta ja alkoi kieputtaa köyttä nipuksi, joka mahtuisi reppuun.

"Mitä korppi? Tulit haaskalle vai?"

Raven lakkasi hetkeksi hengittämästä. _Ei, ei… miksi?_ Hengitys palasi, kun hän kääntyi ympäri. Erikoisesta leikkauksesta ja tuosta aina niin inhottavasta hymystä ei voinut erehtyä.

"Sori, myöhästyit", hän sanoi, pakottaen äänensä matalaksi, normaaliksi ja tavalliseksi. Vaalea poika kallisti päätään muutaman asteen.

"Huomaan. Mutta, täällä tulee olemaan ruumiita aivan riittämiin. Saat ehkä anteeksi", puhe keskeytyi hetkeksi hymyn saadessa lisää inhottavia piirteitä, "jos olet kiltisti."

Raven mulkaisi häntä.

"Paska repliikki, Cross", hän totesi, "tämä on tosielämää eikä surkeaa kirjallisuutta."

Tyler Cross nauroi.

"Ehkä vähän, mutta ei sitä oikein muulla tavalla voi sanoa", hän sanoi, astuen lähemmäs, "mä olen ihan tosissani, Galbraith."

Raven kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä pitäisi tehdä? Miten aseistettu Tyler oli? No, jos tämä tulisi lähelle, hän iskisi terän tämän rinnasta läpi. Sen verran oli varmaa.

Uusi askel.

"Uskoisiko..." se oli tarpeetonta provosointia, hän ei tiennyt, miksi avasi suunsa. Mutta toisaalta, se ei olisi se, mikä tappaisi hänet.

Tylerissa oli jotain vialla. Hän oli ollut siitä varma jo pitkään. Joskus, kun hän oli pohtinut luokkaansa ja siihen sisältyviä ihmistyyppejä, tämä oli ollut helppo luokiteltava. Tyler oli se, josta suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä tulisi isona sarjamurhaaja. Siis jos he eivät olisi joutuneet Ohjelmaan. Nyt tuleva ammatti saattaisi toteutua etuajassa.

Hänelle ei ollut koskaan täysin selvinnyt, mikä tässä oli tarkalleen ottaen väärin. Nyt Ravenista tuntui, että hän ei haluaisi tietää, mutta hänelle selviäisi se joka tapauksessa.

Poika toi vasemman kätensä esiin selkänsä takaa. Kiiltävä metalliputki. Tai toisesta päästä se ei enää ollut niin kiiltävä. Hän erotti kuivunutta verta.

"Musta tuntuu, että sun kannattaisi", Tyler puhui edelleen kuin he olisivat huonon elokuvan näyttelijöitä. Tai olivathan he oikeastaan. Snuff-televisiosarjan näyttelijöitä. Raven tuijotti tahrattua rautaa.

"Kenet sä tapoit?"

Vaaleamman virne laajeni.

"En ketään merkittävää. Mutta jos haluat tietää, niin voin mä kertoa."

Putki kohosi ja läheni. Se hipaisi tytön leukaa. Hän oli jälleen hetken hengittämättä.

"Kunhan sä vain teet, niin kuin sanon."

* * *

**A/N: Koska siellä on aina oltava se yksi totaalisen mulkku jätkä. Joka on myös vaarallinen ja puhuu kuin paskan elokuvan roolihahmo.**

**2 kuollutta, 34 jäljellä. Iik.**


	4. IV: Uhkaa

******Neljäs luku. Luvassa mukavaa keskustelua ja pikainen silmäys Ohjelman ulkopuolelle.**

* * *

******IV: Uhkaa**

* * *

Monet vanhemmat eivät halunneet katsoa Ohjelmaa. Se oli ymmärrettävää. Kukaan ei varmasti kokenut erityisen miellyttäväksi, kun oma lapsi tappoi ja tuli tapetuksi. Ja teki paljon muutakin siinä sivussa.

Ohjelmaa ei sensuroitu oikeastaan lainkaan. Angel muisti useamman raiskauksen aiemmilta vuosilta. Oli omituista, miten ihmisestä tuli täysi eläin, kun tiesi kuolevansa.

Hän painoi television auki. Vaikka heidän vanhempansa eivät suostuneet katsomaan, hänen oli tehtävä niin.

Se oli osunut heidän kouluunsa. Hänen siskonsa luokkaan. Eikä vain siskon, myös hänen hyvä ystävänsä joutui kilpailemaan. Aivan sama, miten kävisi, hän menettäisi vähintään toisen.

Angel vaihtoi kanavan oikeaksi. Ruudulla vilahti välillä kuvaa kommentaattoreista, mutta muuten se jakautui pariin osaan, näyttäen eri henkilöitä. Kuin 24:ssä. Yhdessä kuvassa kulki Alex. Vahingoittumattomana ja yksin, Angel huokaisi pienesti. Vanhempi poika puristi kädessään sirppiä. Vanhanaikainen ase, mutta näytti upouudelta. Angel vakuuttui. Tämä pärjäisi pitkälle. Alex oli fiksu.

Toisessa kuvassa näkyi neljän porukka. Hän tunnisti poikajoukon koulusta. Koviksia. Eivät perusvittuilijoita, vaan oikeasti kovia jätkiä. Ainakin sen perusteella, mitä Angel oli kuullut. Hän pysytteli mieluummin poissa Andren jengin tieltä. Se onnistui helposti, nämä eivät ottaneet häntä hampaisiinsa (ei hän tosin tiennyt, ottivatko erityisemmin muitakaan). Johtui varmaan siitä, että hän oli Alexin ystävä. Alex tuli toimeen kaikkien kanssa.

"Tämä onkin mielenkiintoinen tilanne."

Angel havahtui. Mistä ne nyt puhuivat?

"Kyllä. Pitkitettyä jännitystä. Odotamme innolla, miten tämä etenee."

Nyt näytettiin kuvaa metsästä. Kolme ihmistä, joista yksi oli kuollut, toinen näytti uhkaavan kolmatta.

Hänen siskoaan.

* * *

Raven tuijotti putkea. Kuinka paljon voimaa tarvittiin luiden murtamiseen? Sen hän tiesi, että jos isku osuisi päähän, taju lähtisi, seurauksia olisi varmaan lisääkin.

"Istu", putken pitelijä sanoi. Käsky oli puhdasta ivaa. Raven mulkaisi häntä jälleen. Mutta hän ei kaivannut yhtään aivovauriota. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin, nojasi puunrunkoon ja valui hitaasti sitä vasten istumaan. Evelynin ruumiin viereen. Hyi, se oli liian lähellä.

Tyler virnuili, asteli hänen toiselle puolelleen. Kyykistyi.

"Kiltti tyttö."

Raven halusi tappaa hänet.

"Niin, sä halusit kuulla siitä, kenet tapoin?" se ei ollut oikea kysymys. Hänelle kerrottaisiin vastauksesta riippumatta. Hän nyökäytti kuitenkin päätään.

"Niin?"

"Joelin. Eli kuten sanoin, en ketään merkittävää", Tyler kertoi. Raven ei olisi halunnut sitä, mutta ei voinut olla eri mieltä. Joel Rice ei ollut merkittävä. Liian tavallinen seinäruusu, muutama kaveri, samanlaisia tapauksia. Ei koskaan tehnyt tai sanonut mitään, millä olisi ollut jotain väliä.

Raven nyökkäsi.

"Siihen meni hetki. Se oli jo valmiiksi sekaisin", Tyler laski toisen polvensa maahan, etsi paremman asennon, "mä en osunut heti kunnolla, niin meni kauemmin kuin piti. Minun piti lyödä aika monta kertaa, ennen kuin se kuoli. Se huusi ja itki koko ajan."

Se olisi voinut kuulostaa traumatisoituneen, katuvan ihmisen selostukselta. Mutta äänensävy oli liian sopimaton. Siihen sekoittui liikaa normaalia ja tyytyväisyyttä.

Sama tuttu putki pakotti Ravenin katsomaan oikealle puolelleen. Suoraan silmiin. Tyler käytti eyelineria. Ainoa sellainen poika, jonka hän tunsi. Oikean silmän rajaus oli vähän sotkeentunut.

"Ihmiset on kauniita, kun itkevät", Tyler sanoi. Hymy ei ollut enää virne. Se oli vakuutteleva, joku olisi voinut väittää sitä jopa ystävälliseksi.

"Kivusta?" Raven arvasi, miten lause päättyi.

"Kipu. Pelko. Kaikki niihin liittyvät. Niin. Se on nättiä", hän sai vahvistuksen. Vai niin. Nyt hänelle siis selvisi, mikä tässä oli oikein vinossa.

"Se oli aika kaunista silloin luokassakin. En olisi ikinä osannut kuvitella Andrea tai sen jengiä itkemään. Tai sitä sun jätkääsi, Sotoa."

Raven tuhahti väliin paljonpuhuvasti. Tyler naurahti.

"Haluatko sä kuulla lisää?" hän kysyi, äänenvoimakkuus ja korkeus laskivat. Raven ei halunnut. Metalli painautui kovemmin poskea vasten, pakotti hänet pitämään kasvonsa suunnattuna toiseen.

"Sut mä osaan kuvitella. Ja mä näin sut myös. Sä olet tosi kaunis, kun itket, korppi."

Sairas mulkku. Tämä kuolisi, aivan pian.

Tylerin toinen käsi kosketti niskaa.

"Mä haluan nähdä sen uudestaan."

* * *

_"Katsoitko sä sitä eilen?"_

_Raven kääntyi vilkaisemaan vasemmalle. Jennifer istui viereisellä paikalla. Hän ymmärsi heti._

_"Katsoin. Sä ilmeisesti myös", hän totesi. Vastauksena nyökkäys._

_"Kaikki katsoo sitä", Vicky totesi heidän takaansa, "sitä ei vaan voi lopettaa, kun on nähnyt, vaikka se on ihan kamalaa."_

_Niin on. He nyökyttelivät._

_"Aamukoosteessa näytettiin, että niitä on enää 13 jäljellä", Raven muisti, "se ei ehkä kestä enää kauaa__."_

_"Toivon mukaan ei. Se on niin hirveää", Jennifer sanoi hiljaa ja Vicky nyökkäsi._

_"... joku oli kai raiskattukin siinä."_

_Hän katui heti, että sanoi sen. Tyttöjen olo lähti alamäkeen vielä jyrkemmin._

_"Hyi helvetti! Miksi?" Vickyn kysymys oli typerä. Ei seksuaaliselle väkivallalle ollut mitään oikeaa syytä._

_"Koska joku on niin vitun idiootti, ettei osaa olla ihminen", Raven mutisi, mutta tytöt eivät kuulleet. Sen sijaan joku hänen vieressään kuuli._

_"Ei ne sen takia niin tee", Alex sanoi. Hän kääntyi._

_"Vaan?"_

_Toisaalta toinen kävi erittäin pahasti hänen hermoilleen. Tämän oli pakko saada aina todistettua muille, että oli fiksumpi. Aina oli saatava viimeinen sana. Mutta niin kauan kuin oli oikeassa, sen sai anteeksi._

_"Ne tajuaa, että ne ehkä kuolevat. Ja ihminen haluaa tehdä kaikkea ennen kuin kuolee", Alex selitti. Se ei ollut hyvä selitys._

_"Ei kukaan varmaan erityisemmin halua raiskata ketään, ja ei siellä aina voi olla jotain täyttä sekopäätä", Raven väitti vastaan. Niitä tapauksia oli kuitenkin lähes poikkeuksetta aina. Sitä paitsi, Ohjelmaa tuijotti koko maa._

_"Yllättävän moni sitä ajattelee, mieti nyt ihan normaaleja tilastojakin."_

_"Mutta silti, suorassa lähetyksessä!"_

_"Sillä nyt ei ole varmaan hirveästi väliä siinä vaiheessa. Sitä paitsi ei kukaan enää muista sitä ensi vuonna. Voi tehdä, mitä haluaa. Ketään ei kiinnosta, mitä tapahtui viime vuoden Ohjelmassa", Alex sanoi._

_Opettaja tuli luokkaan._

* * *

Kumpikaan heistä ei ehtinyt väistämään.

Ravenin kohdalla se oli oman hyökkäyksen syy. Tyler taas ei osannut reagoida ajoissa, kun hän oli kohottanut kättään ja vetänyt terän esiin. Ikävä kyllä hän ei ollut osunut tarpeeksi kohtalokkaaseen paikkaan.

Isku olisi voinut olla kovempi, mutta yhtä kaikki se oli helvetin kivulias. Hän ei ollut varma, kumpi heistä rääkäisi kovempaa, mutta molempien tapauksessa se johtui tuskasta. Raven kierähti kauemmas pojasta, varoen asettamasta painoa juuri pahoinpidellylle kyljelleen.

Päällimmäinen ajatus oli äänetön rukous, että mitään ei ollut murtunut. Seuraavana oli kipu. Sitten ne vittumaiset kyyneleet, joita hän ei olisi halunnut suoda, mutta sitä ei voinut estää. Huutaa ei enempää viitsinyt, joku tulisi vielä tappamaan hänet.

Jos hän edes selviäisi Tylerista.

Mainittu henkilö kirosi värikkäästi parin metrin päässä ja piteli haavaa. Hän oli osunut hieman solisluun yläpuolelle, mutta liian kauas kaulasta. Tosin terä oli uponnut syvälle. Siinä olikin syy, miksi toinen oli onnistunut lyömään häntä. Kesti liian kauan vetää se irti lihasta.

Raven veti henkeä. Hänen pitäisi häipyä täältä. Vitut siitä, kuolisiko toinen vai ei. Nyt oli oma elämä tärkeämpi kuin Tylerin kuolema. Piti lähteä liikkeelle, vaikka kylkeä vihloi kuin se lähtisi irti.

Verinen nyrkki osui poskipäähän. Sekin sattui, uusi kipu peitti hetkeksi vanhan, ennen kuin ne molemmat tulivat takaisin. Uusi kokemus, kukaan ei ollut koskaan lyönyt häntä kasvoihin. Raven ei harrastanut tappelemista.

"Saatanan huora."

Samainen käsi avautui, sormet kiertyivät kaulan ympärille. Jos hän ei olisi ollut uhattuna, hän olisi luultavasti heittänyt ivaavan kommentin toisen turhan pienestä sanavarastosta. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Vaikka ote ei liikaa hengittämistä vaikeuttanut, oli se silti erittäin pelottavaa. Mielessä kävivät automaattisesti kaikenlaiset teloitustavat, joista hän oli lukenut. Kaula oli aina se ruumiinosa, joka eniten aiheutti paniikkia kosketettaessa.

Tylerin toinen käsi siirtyi rintalastan päälle, painoi häntä maahan. Ei kovin voimakkaasti, Raven huomasi. Haavasta pulppusi verta ja se ilmeisesti riitti. Totta kai se riitti, toinen oli keskenkasvuinen teinipoika, ei animehahmo.

"Mä olisin voinut olla kiltti, mutta sä menit sotkemaan", ääni oli kivunsekainen ja erittäin vihainen. Sanoista huolimatta, muistuttivat edelleen surkean elokuvan repliikkejä. Raven ymmärsi. Nyt ei oltu enää sadistisella leikkimistuulella. Nyt aiottiin hakata, hyväksikäyttää ja tappaa.

Se ei käynyt päinsä. Ja toisin kuin Tylerilla, hänen kätensä olivat terveet. Mutta miksi kaula? Uhkaus oli edelleen olemassa, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei toinen pystyisi häntä siinä paikassa kuristamaan. Tai murtamaan niskaa.

"Sä kuolet."

Se oli totuus. Hengitys nopeutui ja kävi ohuemmaksi. Hän oli varma, että poika näki hänen paniikkinsa.

"Irti mun kaulasta!"

Raven toimi.

* * *

**A/N: Onko tästä jotain sanomista? Höm... ei kai? Raiskaus on päivän sana ilmeisesti, ja kaula on herkkä paikka.**


	5. V: Pakene

**Viides osa, josta piti tulla enemmän toimintapainotteinen, mutta miten kävikään...**

* * *

**V: Pakene**

* * *

Sormet tahrautuivat vereen. Niiden jälkeen ranneke ja lopulta se valui kyynärpäätä kohti. Raven katsoi ylöspäin. Toinen tuijotti häntä. Ilme muistutti hämmennystä, huulet olivat vähän raollaan. Hän oli aika varma, että tämä oli lopettanut hetkeksi hengittämisen. Shokki.

Raven katsoi jälleen kättä, jonka ote hänen kaulastaan oli löystynyt. Terä kyynärvarren läpi näytti ilkeältä. Hän veti sen irti. Tyler veti terävästi henkeä, valmistautui tuskanhuutoon. Se riitti. Hän tönäisi pojan kauemmas.

Huuto. Tai ei sitä sellaiseksi voinut edes kutsua. Ulvahdus enemmänkin, joka sai jatkoa. Mutta niin kauniilta tai inhottavalta kuin se saattoikin kuulostaa, hänellä ei ollut aikaa jäädä kuuntelemaan. Raven nappasi maasta reppunsa ja heitti sen olalleen. Kylkeen sattui helvetisti, mutta sillä ei saanut olla väliä. Piti juosta.

Tyler ei lähtisi hänen peräänsä ainakaan heti. Ei tämä voinut olla niin tyhmä. Tämä oli vuotanut jo valmiiksi aiemmasta haavasta ja nyt lisää. Molemmat vieläpä heikensivät käsien toimintakykyä. Ja vaikka toinen ei vuotaisikaan kuiviin ennen kuin saisi hänet kiinni, miten tämä aikoi hänet tappaa, jos kädet olivat poissa pelistä?

Raven olisi hymyillyt, ellei olisi edelleen pelännyt henkensä puolesta. Mistään ei voinut olla varma.

Hän oli aika varma, että kuuli Tylerin huutavan jotain hänen tappamisestaan.

Hän juoksi.

* * *

_"Sanoisin, että melkoinen "läheltä piti" –tilanne."_

_"Kyllä. Myönnän, että odotin sen päättyvän välittömään kuolemaan."_

_"Sitä suurin osa varmasti odotti. Emme tosin voi olla vielä varmoja, selviääkö viidestoista poika haavojensa kanssa pitkään. Melkoisen syviä."_

_"Ei tytönkään selviytyminen ole yhtään sen varmempaa. Kylki tuskin murtui, mutta kipu lamauttaa."_

_"Totta. Mutta siirtykäämme seuraamaan, mitä muualla on käynyt. Kaikki eivät ole suinkaan olleet yhtä onnekkaita kohdatessaan tappavan henkilön."_

* * *

Hän oli saattanut kuulla laukauksia. Hän ei ollut sataprosenttisen varma, mutta se oli todennäköistä. Joku oli luultavasti jälleen kuollut.

Raven hidasti ripeään kävelyyn. Hän oli mutkitellut mahdollisimman paljon ollakseen jättämättä selkeitä jälkiä. Ketään ei ollut sattunut vastaan, jotenkin kummassa. Alue oli paljon isompi kuin hän oli ajatellut ja mitä kartta antoi ymmärtää.

Hän teki lyhyen laskutoimituksen. Jos hän oli todella kuullut aseenlaukauksia, suurella todennäköisyydellä vähintään yksi oli kuollut jälleen. Eli Evelyn Flowers, Joel Rice ja vielä joku kolmas. Heitä olisi jäljellä 33. Paljonko kello oli?

Välikohtaukseen Tylerin kanssa oli mennyt kauan. Alusta oli kulunut varmasti lähemmäs kaksi tuntia. Hän oli melkein kuollut kahden ensimmäisen tunnin aikana.

_Nöyryyttävää._

Tämä tulisi kestämään vielä ties kuinka kauan. Ei hän voinut kuolla näin alussa.

Kylkeen sattui. Hän nojautui puuta vasten ja veti hupparin sekä topin helmaa ylemmäs. Iholle oli jo muodostumassa useita suuria, uskomattoman rumia mustelmia. Kosketus vihlaisi. Mutta ehkei se tosiaan olisi paljon niitä mustelmia pahempi. Nyt ei kaivattu murtumia.

Puhetta. Kaksi ääntä, eli keskustelu. Kaksi tytön ääntä. _Ei helvetti._

Raven vilkaisi ympärille. Piilo oli pakollinen. Puihin? Oksa oli tarpeeksi matalalla, mutta kannattelisivatko ylemmät häntä?

Pakko oli kokeilla. Hän ponnisti, sai jalkansa alimmalle. Lähti kiipeämään ylöspäin lehtien suojiin. Kylki ei pitänyt siitä. Rungon vierestä löytyi vahva oksa ja hän saattoi nojata. Lehtien takaa ei nähnyt kaikkea, mutta hän erotti tulijat.

Gwen Bouchard. Christie York. Pissisjengi miinus kolmas jäsen. Missä oli Julia? Vai eikö tämä vain osunut näkökenttään?

"Ihan hyvä vaan. Se vitun ämmä oli aina sellainen takinkääntäjä. Se olisi yrittänyt tappaa meidät jossain vaiheessa", hän kuuli Gwenin sanovan.

"Niin", Christie myötäili, "vaikka sen "aseella" nyt ei olisi ketään tapettu... mutta se varmaan olisi yrittänyt viedä meidän aseet."

Eli Julia oli tapettu. Tällä oli ollut jotain hyödytöntä. Raven siristi silmiään. Tyttöjen reput näyttivät täydemmiltä kuin hänen omansa. He olivat ottaneet tavarat, mutta eivät raahanneet kolmatta reppua mukana. Ihan fiksua.

Mutta mitä kahdella muulla oli? Christie oli puhunut jotain aseiden viemisestä, näillä oli ilmeisesti jotain tuhoisampaa.

"Keitähän on vielä jäljellä, mitä luulet?" Gwen kysyi. Ai niin. Nämä eivät tienneet.

"Varmaan suurin osa. Voidaan etsiä joku, joka on yksin... ketkähän kulkevat ryhmissä?"

"Andren jengi. Jennifer ja Stacy ovat varmaan keskenään. Sitten ne jotkut luuserit varmaan ovat porukka... sitten Soto, Ryan ja se yksi horo varmaan kulkevat ryhmänä", kuului päätelmä. Raven mulkaisi suuntaa, johon tytöt olivat menneet. Nämä eivät olleet paria metriä kauempana, mutta lehdet estivät näkemästä. Hän ymmärsi kyllä.

"Se yksi horo" tarkoitti häntä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mitenkään hyvissä väleissä kolmikon - nyt kaksikon - kanssa, ei ollut edes yrittänyt, mutta ei hän heitä vihollisiksikaan ollut laskenut. Ei yllättänyt, että hän joutui mokomien paskanjauhannan kohteeksi.

Gwen tosin oli väärässä. He eivät olleet ryhmä. Hän ei kokenut sillä hetkellä voivansa luottaa kumpaankaan. Ei Alexiin eikä Ryaniin.

Äänet ja askeleet loittonivat. Meni kuitenkin hetki, ennen kuin Raven uskaltautui alas.

Eli kuolleita tähän mennessä olivat ainakin Evelyn, Joel ja Julia. Varmaan joku muukin.

* * *

_"Kenet te tappaisitte ensin pojista?" _

_Kysymys pysäytti jokaisen tytön pukuhuoneessa._

_"Mistä tämä tuli?" Raven kuuli Violan kysyvän._

_"No mä haluan tietää. Jos meidän luokka olisi Ohjelmassa ja teidän pitäisi tappaa joku pojista, niin kenet?" Gwen täsmensi. Kaikki tuijottivat luokkakuningatarta._

_"Mä ainakin tappaisin Jackin. Se on niin vitun ärsyttävä välillä", Julia aloitti. Totta kai. Raven peitti hymähdyksen nyrkillään. Aivan varmasti. Ellei Jack luultavasti tappaisi ensin._

_"Hmh, mä voisin tappaa Roberton..."_

_"Varmaan Kevinin."_

_Kierros jatkui. Jos Raven olisi ollut joku muu, hän olisi järkyttynyt siitä, kuinka yllättävän monella oli mietittynä joku poika, jonka he voisivat tappaa. Kevin ja Jack olivat tilastokärjessä. Viola mainitsi Andren, koska se olisi hyvä taktiikka. Muutama nimesi Alexin, tämän yliälykkyys otti hermoon. Ja olihan niitäkin, jotka vannoivat, etteivät tappaisi ketään. Kuten Angelica._

_"En mä oikeasti pystyisi... enkä halua..."_

_"Vittu sä olet tylsä, hiirulainen", Christie totesi kylmästi, jättäen kieltämättä hiiritukkaisen tytön lähes itkun partaalle, vaikka loukkaus ei edes ollut paha._

_"Hei Korppi, sä et ole vielä vastannut", Gwen tajusi. Raven lähetti tälle tappavan katseen. Nimitys oli ärsyttävä. Tyler Cross oli saanut päähänsä käyttää sitä ja pian monet muutkin olivat ottaneet sen sanavarastoonsa. Oi, kuinka nokkelaa. Hänen nimensä tarkoitti kyseistä lintua. Heh vitun heh._

_"Niin, kenet sä tappaisit?" Louise kysyi. Ääliö. Yritti hänen hiillostamisellaan nuoleskella suosittua kolmikkoa._

_Raven kohautti olkiaan ja taitteli juoksuhousut laukkuunsa._

_"Sen, joka tulee ensimmäisenä vastaan uhkaavan näköisenä", hän vastasi. Nimeä hän ei antaisi. Keksimiseen menisi turhaa ajattelua. _

_"Eikä mua siinä vaiheessa kiinnosta, onko se jätkä vai ei."_

_"Me ei kysytty sitä", Gwen sanoi ja suihkaisi sen verran hajuvettä, että vähän matkan päässä istuva Kelly näytti enemmän kuin kärsivältä. Tämä oli yliherkkä tuoksuille._

_"Joku nimi vaan. Ei sitä tarvitse mitenkään perustella", Julia vakuutti. Vale. Raven huokaisi._

_"No en mä ketään lähtisi jahtaamaan. Mutta jos joku pitää sanoa, niin Tyler."_

_"Miksi?" Christie kysyi. Niinpä. _

_"Koska se tulisi kuitenkin ensimmäisenä vastaan."_

* * *

Ei varmaan olisi pitänyt silloin manata. Näin oli päässyt käymään. Tavallaan. Ei tämä varsinaisesti ollut ensimmäinen.

Raven liikkui eteenpäin, vilkaisi karttaa. Hän oli varmaan edelleen aika lähellä kaupungin rajaa. Hän oli mutkitellut metsän kautta, mutta palannut kuitenkin lähelle. Olikohan Tyler jo vuotanut kuiviin? Missä olivat muut? Miten Alex pärjäsi? Ketkä kaikki olivat kuolleet?

Hän katsoi jälleen kelloa. Melkein yhdeksän. Vain kolme tuntia. Kuinka kauan tämä tulisi kestämään? Toivon mukaan niin vähän kuin mahdollista. Monet pelit olivat olleet ohi jopa 12 tunnin sisään, mutta jotkut olivat kestäneet jopa viikon. Niiden katsominen oli tuskaa. Kävi sääliksi niitä, jotka joutuivat hengestään taistelemaan, kun peli pitkittyi. Kukaan ei halunnut sellaista, vaan toivoi sen olevan nopeasti ohi.

Liikettä. Kania suurempaa sellaista. Noin neljänkymmenen metrin päässä hänestä. Ruskea lyhyt tukka, keskikokoinen. Kädet pitelivät jotain mustaa. Niska häneen päin. Raven vetäytyi jälleen yhden puun taakse suojaan.

Nopeasti ohi, niinhän? Pitäisikö auttaa asiaa itse? Jos toinen vain tulisi lähemmäs tai hän pystyisi liikkumaan huomaamatta. Eri asia, pystyisikö hän elämään sen kanssa vielä sen pienen ajan, joka hänelle suotaisiin, mikäli hän onnistuisi.

Raven katsoi vasenta kättään. Se oli jo valmiiksi punainen.

Kohde lähti hänen suuntaansa.

* * *

**Ja uhriluku kasvaa...**


	6. VI: Rauhoitu

**Kuudes luku, ja minähän en siis osaa kirjoittaa minkäänlaista toimintaa. **

* * *

**VI: Rauhoitu**

* * *

_"Melkein keskipäivä, ja aika sille, kun itse kilpailijat saavat kuulla ensimmäisen kerran tapahtumista! Lieneekin siis loistava aika uusille veikkauksille! Miten kauan tämänkertainen Ohjelma tulee kestämään?"_

_"Minimissään seuraavan päivän puolelle. En usko tämän olevan ohi vielä tämän päivän aikana."_

_"Tuskin tästä viikon mittaista venytetään, mutta kyllä tämä jonkin verran kestää. Suurin osa on kuitenkin vielä jäljellä."_

_"Eli tällä linjalla mennään. Pari minuuttia ja voimme pikaisesti kerrata, mitä ensimmäisen kuuden tunnin aikana on tapahtunut!"_

* * *

Se ei ollut tuntunut sillä hetkellä miltään. Nyt kaikki tunteet tulivat yhtä aikaa niin vahvoina, että hän oli oksentaa.

Raven halusi käpertyä. Hän ei sallinut sitä itselleen. Jos jotain tulisi ylös, se ei tahraisi vaatteita. Mitään ei tullut.

Tylerin satuttaminen ei ollut tuntunut missään, mutta hän olikin inhonnut toista. Plus tämä oli käynyt ensin hänen kimppuunsa. Mutta tämä... tämä oli eri asia.

Jordan May oli mitäänsanomaton. He olivat hädin tuskin kommunikoineet ikinä. Hänellä ei ollut syytä tappaa tätä.

Tai oli. Raven joutui muistuttamaan itseään. Se olisi ollut joko Jordan tai hän. Molemmat eivät voineet selvitä. Ja hän oli yrittänyt olla huolellinen. Poika oli kuollut nopeasti.

Yksi vähemmän. Ja hänellä yksi ase enemmän. Sekä varusteita. Raven poimi Jordanin tavarat karttaa lukuun ottamatta tämän repusta.

Jordanilla oli konepistooli. Ja nyt se oli hänellä. Mahdollisuudet paranivat, hän kykeni taisteluun matkan päästä.

Raven nousi aavistuksen huojuen ylös. Samaan aikaan koko alueella kajahti kova miesääni.

"_Tervehdys, kilpailijat! Aivan ensimmäiseksi onnittelut teille kaikille, jotka olette selvinneet ensimmäisestä kuudesta tunnista_", ääni oli sen saman miehen, joka oli ohjeistanut heitä "opettajan" roolissa. Raven irvisti.

"_Sitten, pääasiaan, eli kuolleisiin kilpailijoihin. Ensimmäisenä Poika #1, Joel Rice, varsin alkumetreillä, kello 6:13. Tyttö #3, Zoe Philips, kello 10:25. Poika #4, Matt Wilson, kello 8:03. Tyttö #8, Melanie Harrison, kello 8:50. Tyttö #15, Evelyn Flowers, kello 6:17. Tyttö #17, Julia Walton, kello 11:14. Ja poika #18, Jordan May, kello 11:45_."

Raven lakkasi hetkeksi hengittämästä. Tyler oli edelleen hengissä. Helvetti. Tämä saattaisi olla jo hänen perässään.

"_Siinä tällä erää kaikki. Uusi kuulutus kello 18. Onnea matkaan teille kaikille!_"

Ei mukahauskoja vitsejä? Ei kummempia naljailuja tai rohkaisun sanoja? Jo oli kummallista. Hän hymähti. Ehkä niitä tulisi myöhemmin.

Seitsemän kuollutta. Yksikään ei ollut kovin merkittävä, paitsi ehkä Julia. Heitä oli vielä 29. Liian paljon.

Hengitys tasaantui viimein ja hän tunsi rauhoittuvansa edes vähän. Hän oli nyt paremmin aseistautunut kuin alussa. Ja eikö sanottu, että toinen olisi helpompi? Pahin oli ehkä jo takana. Ensimmäinen tappo. Raven kieltäytyi ajattelemasta "murha". Murha oli suunniteltu teko ja Jordanin tappaminen oli ollut hetken mielijohteesta tehty. Hän ei ollut suunnitellut tappavansa Jordan Mayta.

* * *

_"Onko pojat koskaan miettineet samaa?" Raven kysyi. Hän oli selostanut poikakaksikolle tyttöjen pukuhuoneessa käydyn keskustelun. Uteliaisuus oli kasvanut aivan liian suureksi. Ryan pohti parhaillaan, pitäisikö loukkaantua siitä tosiasiasta, että kukaan ei ollut nimennyt häntä ensimmäiseksi kohteeksi._

_"On sitä joskus sivuttu. Yleensä vain kukaan ei viitsi. Parempaakin puhumista", Alex totesi._

_"Plus siitä ei kannata puhua, kun Cross on kuulolla", Ryan huomautti väliin. Raven kohotti toista kulmaansa. Erittäin yllättävää, siis ei yhtään. Tyler Cross oli sairas paska._

_"Mutta sen verran, mitä mä olen tilastoa keräillyt, pissisjengi on listan ykkössijalla", Alex totesi, "jonkin verran löytyi Louisea ja sitten tulet sä."_

_Tulihan se sieltä. Jos näin ei olisi ollut, hän olisi alkanut epäillä poikien aivotoimintaa._

_"Ketkä mut on nimenneet?" hän kysyi, kallistaen päätään. Pojat vilkaisivat toisiaan._

_"Odotas... Ray ainakin, ja musta Tom mainitsi sut kanssa... ja sitten on tietysti Ryan", Alex väläytti säteilevän hymyn. Mainittu hymähti._

_"Vakavin uhka pitää poistaa ajoissa."_

_Raven nauroi._

_"Ai niin, ja sitten on Tyler", pidemmän pojan ääni kiristyi aavistuksen verran. Ravenin hartioille heitetty käsi kiskoi hänet lähemmäs. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Alex huomasi._

_"Sori... se vaan oli aika yksityiskohtainen siinä, mitä se haluaisi sulle tehdä..."_

_Raven tuhahti ja vilkaisi puhelimensa näyttöä._

_"Ihan kuin se siihen oikeasti pystyisi."_

* * *

Nyt hän ei enää epäilisi, etteikö Tyler olisi oikeasti pystynyt. Tosin hän ei ollut antanut tilaisuutta. Ja jos he kohtaisivat uudelleen, poika saisi välittömästi luodista kasvoihin. Se oli päätetty.

Hän olisi halunnut kuunnella musiikkia. Soitin oli yhä hänen taskussaan. Mutta se oli liian riskialtista. Hän ei kuulisi, mitä ympärillä tapahtui ja tulisi todennäköisesti tapetuksi nopeammin kuin ilman kuulokkeita. Ja hän ei ollut päässyt vielä siihen vaiheeseen, että olisi hyväksynyt asian.

Raven oli lähtenyt eteenpäin, ryövättyään Jordanin tarvikkeet. Heiltä oli takavarikoitu puhelimet ja tabletit. Erittäin paljon perseestä. Olisi ollut hulvatonta päivittää Twitteriin tai Facebookiin Ohjelman kulkua omasta näkökulmasta. Hän naurahti nyrkkiinsä. Ajatus oli kauhun keskellä liian huvittava, jottei sille olisi nauranut.

Alue oli oikeasti todella paljon suurempi kuin miltä se kartalla vaikutti. Hän oli varmaan kävellyt yhteensä jo kymmenen kilometriä. Ja eksyttänyt mahdollisten seuraajien lisäksi itsensä. Eläviä oli tullut vastaan muutama. Kahdelta hän oli piiloutunut, yhden kanssa tapellut ja yhden tappanut. Sitten oli vielä yksi ruumis. Milloin tulisi seuraava?

Nyt, ilmeisesti. Ja se olisi hän itse.

"Älä liiku."

Jotain terävää pain

* * *

ui selkäytimen kohdalle varoituksena. Raven lakkasi jälleen hengittämästä. Nytkö tämä jo päättyisi? Mutta... tämän äänen hän tunsi erittäin hyvin. Se oli myös kuulunut niin läheltä, ettei kovin moni uskaltanut hänen henkilökohtaiselle alueelleen tulla. Pelistä huolimatta.

"Sori. Mä halusin vaan varmistaa, ettet ammu mua heti kättelyssä", ääni melkein nauroi, kun sen omistaja kiepautti hänet ympäri.

"Siinä auttaa myös, ettet hiivi mun takana", Raven totesi.

Alexander Soto hymyili hänelle.

* * *

Angel pysytteli edelleen tiiviisti ruudun edessä. Omaisille annettiin aina vapaata Ohjelman aikaan. Äiti oli jossain vaiheessa tuonut hänelle ruokaa. Vanhemmat tiesivät, ettei hän poistuisi siitä. Nämä eivät halunneet katsoa, joten hänen oli tehtävä se. Oli tiedettävä, miten sisko selviäisi.

Hän tunsi itse asiassa pientä ylpeyttä. Hänen siskonsa oli selvinnyt jo yhdestä tappoyrityksestä. Ja ties mitä muuta se jätkä olisi yrittänyt, ellei Raven olisi pistänyt vastaan. Ikävä kyllä kyseinen iljetys oli yhä hengissä. Tätä tosin ei ollut hetkeen näytetty ruudussa.

Angel oli nähnyt kaikki kuolleet Evelynin jälkeen. Andren jengi oli tappanut sen jonkun pojan ja rastatytön, Zoen. Pissisjengi oli hankkiutunut eroon kolmannesta jäsenestään. Tyypillisesti ensin uskottelemalla muuta ja sitten iskemällä. Ja sitten oli vielä kaksi...

Hänen ystävänsä ja siskonsa uhrit. Alex ja Raven olivat molemmat jo tappaneet. Angel ei olut varma, miksi. Tosin hänellä oli epäilys.

Tapetut olivat vain osuneet tielle. Mutta kumpikaan ei varmasti tehnyt sitä huvikseen. Ne olivat vain katsoneet sen paremmaksi ratkaisuksi. Angel puri rystysiään.

"_Ohjelman perinteisiin on luonnollisesti kuulunut myös parisuhdedraama_", yksi kommentaattoreista sanoi, kun ruudulla näytettiin Viola Nelsonia juoksemassa ties minne. "_Tuleeko sitä tällä kertaa?_"

"_Luokan sisäisiä pareja on tietojen mukaan useampi, mutta kuinka paljon ne vaikuttavat peliin, en osaa sanoa_."

Angel osasi nimetä nämä parit helposti. Nyt ruudulla seikkaili Roberto Harvey. Tämä näytti löytäneen Melanie Harrisonin ruumiin. Mutta ei tavaroita. Alex ei jättänyt muille mitään. Toisessa kuvassa kulki Ryan, joka pälyili ympärilleen. Ase oli valmiina.

"_Näyttää siltä, että yksi näistä pareista on juuri löytänyt toisensa. Seuratkaamme, mitä tapahtuu_."

Angel melkein tyrskähti. Olivatpa hänen juuri ajattelemansa henkilöt selvästi tuotannon suosiossa. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen siskoaan kuvattiin koko ajan. Se oli samaan aikaan myös tavallaan hänelle itselleen inhottavaa, sillä tästä puhuttiin luonnollisesti eniten. Kaikki sanat eivät olleet ystävällisiä. Mutta toisaalta, jos Raven olisi tuotannon mielestä suurinta viihdettä, tällä saattaisi olla jotain mahdollisuuksia selvitä, mikäli järjestäjät puuttuisivat pelin kulkuun.

Hän näki, kuinka kuvaruudun Alex laski aseensa.

* * *

**Pientä tilannekatsausta ja vähän lisää tapaamisia.**


	7. VII: Lepää

**Ja vähän lisää.**

* * *

**VII: Lepää**

* * *

Raven oli jo moneen kertaan todennut mielessään, että ei ollut hyvä luottaa Alexiin täällä. Vaikka kuinka he olisivat pari. Ihmiset muuttuivat vaikeissa olosuhteissa, usein hyvin paljon huonompaan suuntaan. Ja hän tunsi pojan. Tämä halusi myös selviytyä. Mutta tappaisivatko he toisensa nyt?

Sirppiä pitelevä käsi laskeutui. Raven pani merkille sen värin.

"Montako uhria sulla on?" hän kysyi, kuulostaen huomattavasti syyttävämmältä kuin oli tarkoitus. Alex kohotti toista kulmaansa, nyt ilmeettömänä.

"Yksi. Että ei tarvitse sitä pelätä, että musta vielä olisi massamurhaaja kuoriutunut", tämä vastasi, vähintään yhtä pistävästi. Katse oli nauliutunut hänen käsiinsä. "Ja et sä mikään viaton näytä myöskään olevan, kyllä sä jonkun olet lahdannut. Kuinka monen verta sun käsissä on?"

Raven vihasi sanaa "lahdata". Se toi todellakin mieleen massamurhaamisen, tai väkijoukon suorittaman lynkkauksen. Eikä hän ollut syyllistynyt kumpaankaan.

"Okei, rauha", hän sanoi, nostaen kätensä ylös, "kahden, mutta toinen on ilmeisesti vielä hengissä. Ja nyt sä vastaat, että kenet sä tapoit?"

Alex veti syvään henkeä, ei halunnut riidellä. Hyvä, ei hänkään. Se päättyisi verisesti.

"Melanien. Ja sä voit vastata nyt samaan kysymykseen."

Eli yksi mitäänsanomaton... ja aika aikaisessa vaiheessa vielä, Raven muisteli kuulutusta.

"Jordanista pääsin eroon, mutta Tyler ilmeisesti tosiaan jäi henkiin", hän vastasi ja seurasi, kuinka pitkän pojan ilme kiristyi.

"Sä näit Tylerin?" hän kysyi. Se tuli matalalta ja kertoi hyvin, mitä toinen asiasta ajatteli.

"Näin pääsi käymään. Mä löysin Evelynin hirttäytyneenä ja siinä vaiheessa se päätti ilmestyä paikalle", tyttö selitti. Alex silmäili häntä, yritti selvästi etsiä mahdollisia vaurioita. Hän hieraisi kylkeään alitajuntaisesti ja melkein irvisti. Olikohan kasvoissa jälkiä?

"Tekikö se sulle mitään?"

Siis ei. Kysymyksestä tuli tavallaan hyvä olo. Jotain huolehtimisen merkkejä Ohjelmankin keskellä.

"Metallitankoa kylkeen ja nyrkkiä poskeen, ei sen kummempaa. Ainakaan multa ei murtunut mitään. Ja mä sanoisin, että sille kävi pahemmin", Raven melkein hymyili vastatessaan. Oli vaikeaa olla tuntematta pientä ylpeyttä ja vahingoniloa. Mutta takaisin asiaan.

"Miksi sä tapoit Melanien?"

Alex oli hetken hiljaa ja vilkaisi muualle. Tai oikeastaan jäi tuijottelemaan jonnekin sinne päin.

"Miksi sä tapoit Jordanin?" toinen vastasi kysymyksellä. "Mä luulen, että syyt on samat."

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Niin ne varmaan olivatkin, mutta oliko pakko kiemurrella? Niin Alexia.

"Se osui tielle ja se olisi ollut joko mä tai se."

"Sama. Ja kaikki me kuollaan kuitenkin, niin mä yritin olla melkein armollinen", Alex hymyili. Hän hymyili takaisin. Paska vitsi tässä tilanteessa, mutta tulipahan kerrottua.

"Aiotko sä tappaa mut?"

Kysymys pysäytti Ravenin. Aikoiko hän? Kulmat rypistyivät ja katse laskeutui eteenpäin toisen kenkiä kohti. Vastaus oli selvä.

"En, ellet sä yritä tappaa mua", hän ilmoitti. Alex nyökkäsi.

"No en sitä kovin mielelläni tee. Enkä ajatellut tehdä nyt", tämä totesi, pää ja ryhti kallistuivat vasemmalle tämän siirtäessä painoaan.

"Mä en aio myöskään liittoutua", Raven lisäsi. Se oli tehtävä selväksi. Hän ei ollut varma, miten toinen reagoisi asiaan, mutta tuskin ainakaan kovin voimakkaasti. Saattaisi kyllä pahoittaa mielensä.

"Se nyt ei yllätä. Ja musta se on hyvä ratkaisu", tämä hänen yllätyksekseen myönsi. "Mutta, ennen kuin nyt lähdetään omiin suuntiin, miten olisi tietojen jakaminen? Sä varmaan haluat kuitenkin selvitä?"

Raven pohti tarjousta. Ei siitä haittaakaan olisi.

"Käy. No, mitä kerrottavaa sulla on?" hän nyökäytti päätään ja vilkaisi ympärille. Ties kuka heitä nyt väijyi. Kameroiden lisäksi.

"Sä muistat kaikki kuolleet? Osa niistä on Andren porukan uhreja, ainakin kaksi mun tietääkseni. Ja joo, Andrella tosiaan on jengi kasassa täälläkin", Alex kertoi. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Tiedetään. Gwen ja Christie tappoivat Julian, mä kuulin niiden puhuvan siitä. Ja niillä ilmeisesti on ihan hyvät aseet", hän puolestaan valaisi. Alex kohotti kulmiaan.

"Ai niin, ja Tyler tappoi Joelin", tyttö jatkoi. Toinen nyrpisti nenäänsä, mikä näytti koomiselta.

"Yllättävää…"

"Not. Mutta joo, kuten todettu, niin Tyler ei ole ihan tappelukunnossa, ellei se ole opetellut jotain ihmeparantumismenetelmää", Raven ilmoitti, saaden hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen.

"Ei se niin taitava ole. Ja kuten sanottu, kannattaa varoa Andren jengiä ja ilmeisesti myös pissiksiä."

"Jep."

"Yritä pysyä hengissä. Ja jos kuolet, niin kuole edes tyylillä."

Alex virnisti hänelle. Raven tuhahti, mutta hymyili takaisin.

"Mitä sä kuvittelet? Se nyt on itsestäänselvyys."

* * *

_"En voi kuin todeta, että olen tavallaan pettynyt."_

_"Kaikki suhdekyttääjät varmasti ovat. Reaktiosi ei yllätä tippaakaan."_

_"Ei voinut juuri muuta odottaakaan. Tässä kuitenkin kohtasivat kaksi kilpailijaa, jotka jo alussa profiloitiin älykkäiksi. He tiedostavat yleisön."_

_"Älykkäitä kyllä, mutta heillä on myös peliin heidän kannaltaan sopiva asenne."_

_"Aivan. Välttämättömän kohtalon hyväksyminen, kuten viides poika totesikin. Se vaatii ihmiseltä paljon. Erittäin, erittäin ihailtavaa."_

_"Kyllä. Siihen eivät todellakaan kykene kaikki. Kuten voimme parhaillaan todistaa."_

* * *

Häntä väsytti ja aivan helvetin paljon.

Raven ei ollut oikeastaan tajunnut sitä ennen kuin oli lähtenyt Alexin kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen eteenpäin. Muuten se varmaan olisi iskenyt jo aiemmin, mutta kun kohtasi ihmisiä tai ruumiita, oli aina oltava varpaillaan.

Hän voisi pysähtyä. Hän kykeni puolustautumaan, jos joku sattuisi paikalle.

Kohta.

Hän oli onnistunut seikkailemaan lähelle kaupunkia. Ja sisällä lepääminen olisi turvallisempaa. Jos joku tulisi samaan taloon, hän kuulisi sen ja voisi hankkiutua tästä eroon. Ulkona ei ollut samaa etua.

Nyt piti vain rukoilla, että hän valitsisi talon, jota joku muu ei ollut valloittanut. Tai jos oli, tällä ei ollut kovin kummoista asetta. Raven hivuttautui lähemmäs katua. Ei ääniä. Kadulla ei näkynyt ketään. Toivottavasti kenellekään ei myöskään ollut annettu tarkkuuskivääriä.

Jalkoja ja mustelmaista kylkeä särki. Niistä huolimatta hän pakottautui kiristämään tahtinsa juoksuun. Hänellä oli monta omakotitaloa, joista valita. Raven päätyi neljänteen taloon oikealta. Hyvin hoidettu piha, myös pensasaita, joskin ei niin korkea kuin se ensimmäinen, jonka suojissa hän oli tarkistanut varusteensa. Vaalea talo, kaksi kerrosta. Hän kokeili ovea, kahva kääntyi ilman valitusta ja salli hänet sisälle.

Sisustus oli liian valkoinen. Se ei sopinut taloon, jonka piha ja ulkokuori olivat niin normaalit. Korkeintaan johonkin design-kattohuoneistoon, jonka omisti joku turhantärkeä bisneshenkilö. Sentään tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut täynnä lasipintoja. Pelkkää valkoista.

Raven poimi konepistoolin käsiinsä. Se kulki hyvin selässä, kun juoksi, mutta nyt piti varmistaa, että hän oli yksin. Hän kulki portaisiin. Nekin olivat valkoiset.

Talo oli varmasti tyhjä. Hän avasi toisessa kerroksessa makuuhuoneen oven. Se huone sisälsi sängyn sijaan japanilaistyylisesti futonin. Ensimmäinen vähemmän typerä asia kaiken sen valkoisen keskellä. Se oli parempi vaihtoehto kuin sänky. Nopeampi päästä ylös, ja hänen pitäisi ehkä tottua vähemmän pehmoisiin nukkumapaikkoihin.

Hän laski aseen ja repun futonin viereen. Huoneessa oli kokovartalopeili. Seuraava etappi.

Hän tiesi näyttävänsä melkein aina kalpealta ja väsyneeltä, mutta nyt kyseiset ominaisuudet tuntuivat moninkertaistuneen. Peilistä katsoi takaisin kävelevä ruumis. Sitä hän oli.

Farkuissa oli muutama tahra. Hupparin toinen hiha oli veressä. Voisi näyttää pahemmaltakin. Raven veti jälleen vaatteen helman ylös. Kylki näytti ensivilkaisulla lähes mustalta, vaikka se oli oikeasti vain tummanvioletti. Hän yritti vastustaa pakollista kiusausta painella mustelmia.

Hänen pitäisi nukkua. Nyt. Hän osasi kyllä kuvitella, miten monet muut ajattelisivat. Nämä etsisivät uhreja yöllä. Ja väsyneenä tästä ei tulisi mitään, kun keskittyminen ei onnistunut. Päivällä kukaan tuskin tulisi tarkistamaan taloja, ainakaan yhtä todennäköisesti. Ja jos joku tänne eksyisi, hän kuulisi sen varmasti.

Raven laskeutui futonille ja ojensi jalkansa suoriksi. Hänellä oli konepistooli käden ulottuvilla ja terä ranteessa valmiina. Ei hätää.

* * *

_Hän istui luokkaa muistuttavassa huoneessa. Hän ei istunut tuolilla, vaan pulpetin päällä, jalat ristittyinä. Kuten yleensäkin ennen tunnin alkua. Hänen jalkojensa juuressa taas istui Jordan May. Tämän kaula oli viilletty auki, mutta sillä ei näyttänyt olevan väliä. Jordan pelasi Candy Crushia puhelimella. Typerä peli._

_Hänen edessään seisoi Ryan Anderson. Tämä tuijotti tyhjyyteen, ei mitään uutta._

_"Tiedätkö sä, milloin Hannibalista tulee uusi kausi?" tämä kysyi. Hän ei ehtinyt vastata._

_"Ensi vuonna vasta, joskus keväällä", Alexin ääni ilmoitti. Hän käänsi katseensa ja näki pojan tutulla paikalla, oikealla puolellaan, yksi pulpetti taaksepäin. Alexin vieressä lattialla pulpettiin nojaili Melanie Harrison. Tämänkin kaula oli auki ja vaatteet veren tahrimat. Melanie nosti katseensa ja hymyili hänelle. Hän ei hymyillyt takaisin._

_"Kiva lemmikki sulla, Raven", Alex totesi._

_"Samoin", hän vastasi, "vähän kyllä hävettää, kun näistä on näköjään tullut muotia."_

_Alex nauroi ja Ryankin hymyili._

_"Ihme hipsteri."_

_Heidän luokseen käveli Tyler. Tälläkin oli tutut haavat. Terällä aiemmin lävistetty käsivarsi ojentautui häntä kohti._

_"Mä haluaisin myös lemmikin", Tyler liittyi keskusteluun. Vihreät, rajatut silmät katsoivat häneen._

_"Mä olen aina pitänyt linnuista."_

_"Hanki varpunen", Ryan kehotti._

_"Mä haluan mieluummin korpin. Ne on kauniita", Tyler ilmoitti._

_"Kieltämättä", Alex totesi, hymyillen edelleen._

* * *

Raven heräsi kääntyessään kipeälle kyljelleen. Siinä vaiheessa hänelle tuli kiire kääntyä edelleen, mahalleen asti. Hän painoi kasvonsa kiinni futoniin.

Unissa ei yleensä ollut minkäänlaista järkeä. Äskeisessä unessa sen sijaan oli ollut paljonkin. Lukuun ottamatta kysymystä Hannibalin uudesta kaudesta ja siitä, että Alex oli hymyillyt puhuessaan Tylerin kanssa. Se oli täysin järjetön ajatus.

"Iltaa."

Hän säpsähti. Herkempi olisi saanut sydänkohtauksen. Hän kääntyi pikaisesti jälleen puolikkaan kierroksen ja kampesi itsensä istumaan.

Huoneen toisella puolella, oven vieressä, istui seinään nojaten Ryan Anderson. Tämä tarkasteli häntä ilme tyynenä, ehkä lievästi huvittuneena. Raven ei ollut aivan varma. Ryanin sylissä makasi haulikko ja tämän vieressä konepistooli. Joka oli oikeastaan hänen, alun perin Jordan Mayn. Hänelle valkeni tämä seikka varsin nopeasti. Ranneke hänellä oli edelleen. Myös reppu odotti yhä hänen vierellään.

"Sä heräsit juuri sopivasti", Ryan totesi arkipäiväisesti. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Miten niin?"

"Kello on paria minuuttia vaille kuusi. Kuulutus tulee ihan kohta."

* * *

**En osaa kirjoittaa unia.**


End file.
